newgrounds_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan (film)
Logan is a 2017 American superhero film starring Hugh Jackman as the X-Men character Wolverine. It is the tenth installment in the X-Men film series, as well as the third and, currently, final Wolverine solo film following as well as a sequel to X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) and The Wolverine (2013). The film, which takes inspiration from "Old Man Logan" by Mark Millar and Steve McNiven, based in an alternate bleak future, follows an alternative universe where an aged Wolverine and an extremely ill Charles Xavier defend a young mutant named Laura from the villainous Reavers and Alkali-Transigen led by Donald Pierce and Zander Rice, respectively.456 The film is produced by Marvel Entertainment, TSG Entertainment and The Donners' Company, and distributed by 20th Century Fox.78 It is directed by James Mangold, who co-wrote the screenplay with Michael Green and Scott Frank, from a story by Mangold.9 In addition to Jackman, the film also stars Patrick Stewart, Boyd Holbrook, Stephen Merchant, Richard E. Grant, and Dafne Keen.101112 Principal photography began in Louisiana on May 2, 2016, and wrapped on August 19, 2016, in New Mexico.131415 The locations used for Logan were mainly in Louisiana, New Mexico, and Mississippi.161718 Jackman makes his final appearance as Wolverine in the film, having portrayed the character in all of the films in the X-Men franchise up to that point. Logan premiered at the 67th Berlin International Film Festival on February 17, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on March 3, 2017, in IMAX and standard formats. Critics praised the film for its screenplay, acting (particularly by Jackman, Stewart and Keen), Mangold's direction, action sequences, tone, deep themes, departure from traditional superhero films, and emotional depth.19 It became one of the best reviewed films in the X-Men series, with many critics regarding it as one of the greatest superhero films of all-time,20 and it was chosen by the National Board of Review as one of the top ten films of 2017.21 It was nominated for Best Adapted Screenplay at the 90th Academy Awards, becoming the first live-action superhero film ever to be nominated for screenwriting.2223 It grossed over $619 million worldwide, and is the fifth-highest-grossing R-rated film ever, behind Deadpool, The Matrix Reloaded, Deadpool 2, and It. Category:American films Category:2017 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s psychological drama films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:2010s superhero films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American action films Category:American adventure films Category:American psychological drama films Category:American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:American superhero films Category:American survival films Category:Chase films Category:Dystopian films Category:English-language films Category:Familicide in fiction Category:Films scored by Marco Beltrami Category:Films about Alzheimer's disease Category:Films about cloning Category:Films about death Category:Films about old age Category:Films about orphans Category:Films based on works by Mark Millar Category:Films directed by James Mangold Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in 2029 Category:Films set in the United States Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in North Dakota Category:Films set in Oklahoma Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Films shot in Mississippi Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films shot in New Orleans Category:Human experimentation in fiction Category:IMAX films Category:Neo-noir Category:Science fiction adventure films Category:Screenplays by James Mangold Category:Screenplays by Michael Green (writer) Category:Screenplays by Scott Frank Category:Superhero drama films Category:Teen superhero films Category:Films about telekinesis Category:TSG Entertainment films Category:Wolverine (comics) films Category:X-Men films